Hurtful Words
by Signed.Panda
Summary: Chad and Sonny were always pushing eachothers buttons, but did Chad go to far this time? My First Fanfic!
1. A Not So Happy Ending

**First Fanfic, so pls go easy. :)**

_The Italicized words are Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance

* * *

Not So Happy Ending

CPOV

"Really Chad? Really?" I turned around and saw an angry cute brunette approach me, _stupid cute_ , on my set of Mackenzie Falls.

"Copying me Monroe? Really Sonny? Really?" I smirked

"Chad! Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She sounded really angry, well angrier than the usual

"Wait, exactly what instance are we talking about right now?"

She raised her eyebrow as if I was stupid for asking that question. "Why did you have to take revenge on Zora?"

_Do I know a Zora_…. I thought. _Oh wait Pigtails._

"Are you talking about pigtails?"

"Her name is Zora!"

"Ohh…. Well because she cost 2 thousand dollars to my car. Removing manure from a car and replacing all the leather is not cheap!" _It did cost a lot, but truthfully I did it cause I wanted her to suffer._

"You didn't have to cover her in fish guts. She's allergic to fish!! She went to the hospital today!"_ Opps.. not that much_

"How was I supposed to know that?" I hoped that would get me off the case

"It doesn't matter! Maybe; just maybe, you could have been the bigger person and let the Manure slide?"

and as I shook my head I replied, "Oh, Sonny Funny Funny Sonny……" but I was cut off by Ms. Ball of Sunshine, but right now she didn't look so 'sunny'.

"Chad this isn't funny. Her family can sue."

"So what, I'm rich anyways."

SPOV

UGHHHH CHAD HE FRUSTRATES ME SO MUCH.

_I cannot believe what he did to Zora, and now because of him she was rushed to the hospital._

"Oh, Sonny Funny Funny Sonny……" I cut him off

"Chad this isn't funny. Her family can sue."

"So what, I'm rich anyways."

_What so that's your excuse_

"So what, that-that's it, you feel that justifies you, just cause you have enough money you can get away with it?"

"Yeah that's usually what happens when you're rich."

_OMG That does it._

"Ugh, Your unbelievable, your responsible for sending someone to the hospital, but yet you don't care. This is a new low even for you. What did you get tired of shoving puppies, so you decided to pick on humans?"

"Look, Sonny I'm sure she'll be fine."

_That still doesn't change it_

"That's not the point; the point is 'CDC' doesn't care about anyone other than 'CDC'!"

"Sonny you really should stop copying me."

I looked at him in disgust, He really can't take anything seriously.

I was so mad that I ran out of words, no words could describe how incredibly self-centered and selfish he was being.

"Sonny, why don't I make it easy for you. You're obviously out of words, and I'm obviously out of patience. You shouldn't be here. I don't want you here. So do us both a favor and just leave."

_That hurt, not only was I angry now but now I was upset and sad._

"Fine." I said in a low voice as I walked out I did my best to hold in the tears.

I didn't want to be there anymore. In fact I didn't even want to be in Hollywood anymore. It wasn't all it was cut out to be. I was on a comedy, but now my life was like Mackenzie Falls, filled with pointless, endless drama. All drama's must come to an end, it was time for this 'season' or chapter (Whatever you want to call it) of her life to end. My mind is made up I'm leaving.

I guess not all story's can have happy endings, there are those few that have a cheery beginning, but end in disaster, or disappointment. This was one of them.

This Was A Not So Happy Ending.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it so far. :)**


	2. Missing Sonny?

CPOV

"I'm sorry, I know what I said was unforgivable, but you of all people know me. I say things, I don't mean. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." I said to the brunette in front of me.

"Of course I do." And with that I put my lips on hers.

It was terrible, there was nothing, no spark, It was actually disgusting.

"Aaaaannnnnnnnnnnnd Cut. That's a wrap, Great job everybody. Let's call it a day." And with that I let go and quickly wiped my lips. Kayla (Better known as Penelope) however looked like she enjoyed it. She quickly chased after me as I went to my dressing room.

"Hey, Chad, that was some kiss." When she said that it reminded me of the fake kiss me and Sonny shared a few months ago.

"What are you talking about, that kiss was fake, Kayla." I said copying my favorite brunette

"It was not."

"It was for a scene in a drama, it wasn't real, get over it." And with that she turned and left me alone in my dressing looked a little hurt but who cares, she had been trying to get with me ever since she got here, and she's annoying.

I sat down on my couch and picked up the latest edition of Tween Weekly.

I skimmed the magazine till something caught his attention, it was the picture of the Bubbly Brunette we all know and love. Unfortunately, her picture was right next to the famous zombie slayer, who had just guest stared on Chuckle City.

_Sonny Monroe and Jake Ryan…Dating?_

He continued, to read the article, but not very long because he knew nothing was going on between the two of them. Jake Ryan liked some regular girl named Mille… or something like that.

'Bzzzzzzzzzzz' I looked on the coffee table and saw my vibrating phone. I smiled as I saw the caller ID, and picked up.

"Hey, Sonny what's the Dilly?"

"It's not Sonny it's, Tawni." My interest seemed to fade.

"Oh, what do you want Blondie, and why do you have Sonny's phone?"

"Well, to know where Sonny is she left her phone here last night, and she isn't here today I was wondering if you knew where she was."_ So that's why she wasn't at the table in the cafeteria. I mean, Not that I was looking for her._

"What makes you think I know?"

"Well, when I left to go to the hospital, she said she was going talk to you first, and then meet up with us, but she never showed up. So I thought you would have something to do with it." _What would I have to do with it? We barley talked when we had that fight, it was quicker than our usual quarrels._

"I don't know where she is, and most importantly I don't care." _That was such a big lie but I couldn't pretend like I cared, I had a Rep to keep up with._

"Oh, your mouth says that, but your eyes say something else." _What._

"You can't even see my eyes."_ She is so stupid_

"Whatever, but I know that your behind this somehow." And with that she hung up.

_I couldn't be the reason, She's probably just sick, yeah, that's it Sonny's just sick. _I just thought to myself, but deep down I wasn't so sure I was a little worried, that, that wasn't the case maybe Blondie is right maybe I did have something to do with this.

* * *

**Keep reading!!!!**


	3. Disconnected

~Meanwhile in Sonny and Tawni's Dressing room~

TPOV

"Oh, your mouth says that, but your eyes say something else."

"You can't even see my eyes."

"Whatever, but I know that your behind this somehow." I said as I hung up.

_I searched through sonny's contacts to see if there was any other way to contact her. Nothing. I was getting kind of worried it's not like her to miss a day and not tell someone where she was._

I shrugged it off, that was enough caring for a day. She'll be here tomorrow. I think I'm going to get a Fro-Yo. I started to head over to the cafeteria, and saw bumped into Marshall. Maybe he knows where Sonny is.

"Marshall!" I yelled for him.

"Oh, Hey Tawni."

"Do you know where Sonny is?"

"What she didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" _I was getting kinda nervous. What was so important to Sonny that she felt she had to tell Marshall, but not me?_

"Ummm…. She's taking a little break from So Random"

"What?…. A break how long"

"I don't know hopefully it's not permanent."

"PERMANET!" _What? She can't quit. I mean not that I care. It's just, She promised me lunchboxes. _

"Calm down Tawni, she hasn't made a decision yet." _Calm down, My one and only friend could be leaving for good. I mean, she just brought our ratings up a little higher that's all. Ugh, just admit it Tawni, you liked having a friend for once. Oh I'm still talking to Marshall_

"When did she decide this?"

"She called me today telling me she wanted a break, to make a decision to stay on So Random."

"Can I have the number she called with." _Yeah that's it I'll call her, and get this whole thing straightened out._

"Sure." Marshall said as he pulled out his cell phone. I did the same.

"Ummm…. 465-8923." I punched in the numbers and hit call.

"Thanks Marshall." I said as I headed down the hallway back to the dressing room all of a sudden I wasn't hungry anymore.

It rang a couple of times then…..

"Sorry the number you have called has been disconnected."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh What will happen next. **


	4. Back In Wisconsin

**Awwww.... thanks for the nice reviews, this is not that great of a chapter but it's important for da story. The story will get better (I hope **:-)** ). Might take a while to Update from here. But anyways I hope you like.**

* * *

SPOV

I looked down at my watch. 7:45 the flight took 2 hours and 30 min. I'm in the airport in Wisconsin waiting for my mom to pick me up. I decided to take a little break from Hollywood; you know think things over, before I make any stupid decisions.

I searched around in my purse looking for my old cell phone, I got the old service back and at first I had my old number, but decided to change it. I went through contacts and clicked on mom, and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, where are you?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie I'll be there in a few minutes, caught in traffic."

"It's okay, I was just wondering. "

It was nice to be back in Wisconsin, but I was only staying here for a few days. Now that school's out, I decided to take a road trip with my best friend Lucy. Lucy and I had been talking about this since we were kids but never got the chance. Besides a nice month long road trip would do me well. Just me, Lucy and open road.

As I let my thoughts wander my mom pulled up.

"Hey Honey, need help with your things." She said as she got out of the car.

"It's okay mom I can handle it." But even though I refused, she took my bags and threw them in the trunk. _Moms._ I shook my head and jumped in the car. She did the same and drove out of the airport.

"So are you happy to be back."

"Mom, you know I'm only staying for a few days."

"I know, but if you change your mind, we can find a lot of fun things to do here. Like…."

"Mom, I've seen everything there is to see in Wisconsin." _Don't get me wrong I love Wisconsin, but you could only go see the World's Largest Badger so many times before you got bored of it _**(A/N: **Largest Badger Real attraction somewhere in Birnamwood, Wisconsin, only weird attraction I could find on Google :) **)**

"Well, okay, Just Promise you and Lucy will be careful."

"Promise, Mom." It's obvious she didn't like the fact of the road trip, but she let it go. The rest of the ride there was just talk about Hollywood and what had happened that made me leave.

When we got to the house Lucy was there. We went to my room, or what was my old room, and was now a guest room.

I told Lucy all about it what had happened. But I probably sounded a little unenthusiastic about it because she had told me I didn't seem so upset. But can you blame me I didn't really want to say it that much; It wasn't one of my favorite memories and I wasn't going to just mope about it.

After talking for a while we decided to plan our trip. We pulled out a travel guide and an atlas. We decided to go to Tennessee, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Virginia, Washington D.C and finish in New York. I didn't want to be anywhere near Hollywood. Lucy picked all the attractions most of them were theme parks, and fun hands-on museums, like the Coke-a-Cola Factory. We agreed to leave Monday which was two days from now.

When she left I got ready to go to bed. I decided that I would just start packing tomorrow. But when I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't, too many thoughts. I hate it when I over think in bed, I can never sleep.

I was just thinking about So Random and all the fun and good times we had, maybe I shouldn't quit. Is it worth losing all that?

And then I thought about Chad, and how he was practically the reason I was here in Wisconsin, and why I was not able to sleep. I thought about, all the times he was nice, (even though most of the time he was only nice to use me) and all the arguments, especially the last one where his words really hurt, He really went overboard this time. Usually his tone would be a little lighter, but this time it was no joke, he really didn't want me there, or at least that's how I took it.

I sighed and decided to let it go. I just looked up at the ceiling and hoped that eventually I would fall asleep.

Chad there was always one word that I could describe him as….. Confusing.

* * *

**Yay, Road Trip!!! I always wanted to go on a road trip with my friend So that was kinda the inspiration. But yea. Like I said might take longer to update probably cause I'm totally making this story up as I go along. Hehe. Well hope you liked it. And hope I didn't dissapoint.**


	5. Just an AN

Signed_Panda: What goes on Fanfic… So here is the dillio (yea I kno I'm not cool) I felt this story goin no where so I decided not to finish it. But I saw on my email ppl started putting on there fave list and alert list (O BTW sorry if u got excited when u saw that I put another chapter and thought it would be the story ) . I kno wthe last time I signed in was 50 yrs ago, but I still fell this story is going no where… Soooo, I will do the only other thing I can think of "Ask for Help" so what do you say give me Ideas. Truthfully I thought this was a bad story so I just completely stopped it, but I'm hoping that one of your Ideas will help inspire me, and of course full credit will be given to the people whose ideas I choose.


End file.
